Code LMFOCLETWLITD
by Ways
Summary: So this is a parody making fun of not only cliche's in the show but also what writers in fanfiction do. See crappy mispelled Ulyumi, Emio and a bunch of characters that "exchanged" to Kadic.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am writing a comedic fic about every cliché that writers in this fandom could possibly do as well as just making fun of some of the dumb things that shows do in general! And also the weird Emeo thing in there which, you'll know what it is too. And don't worry I do some of these things too. So ya! I'm making fun of myself too. This is probably gonna make you people hate me or make you really laugh. So… Here I go!**

**Code LMFOCLETWLITD (Let's Make Fun of Code Lyoko Even Though We Love It To Death)**

**Chapter 1**

**Off We Go To Lyoko**

"O ma gosh Olrik!" Yumi eagerly shouted. "i think i luv u 4eva and eva n eva n eva!"

"I new if I tel u that I luv u that u would 2!" Ulrich eagerly shouted. "Let's mac out until kingom cum!"

The two then proceeded to make out as Odd, Aelita and Jeremy looked at the two of them as if they had each grown a second head. They were in the middle of the cafeteria and some author had made Ulrich profess his love for Yumi in the stupidest way they possibly could for like the fourth time that day and it was only breakfast.

Aelita was clearly left confused by this random display of public display of affection and turned to Jeremy, who as usual was at his computer. "Um Jeremy?" The pinkete whispered to the blonde boy. "Why are Ulrich and Yumi acting like that? It's so strange…"

"I'm not sure, Aelita." Jeremy sighed. "But ever since our show has been on fanfiction a lot of strange things have been happening."

"I think it's great!" Odd announced.

"No it's not!" Jeremy shouted. "Everyone is acting extremely out of character and it's-"

"OOC." Odd interrupted him.

"What's OOC?" Aelita asked.

"OOC is Out Of Character." Odd explained, "But for whatever reason, Einstein had to say out of character and not just OOC?"

"Does it really matter?" Jeremy asked.

Odd nodded. "But of course, Einstein! How else will the readers know what you're talking about? Silly Jeremy!"

Jeremy sighed. "Fine… Everyone is acting extremely OOC and it's been driving me crazy! I mean look over there Emily and Theo are making out,"

Odd and Aelita looked to where Jeremy pointed and to their surprise Emily and Theo were doing exactly as Jeremy said.

"I love you, Theo!" Emily shouted. "You're the only one who understands me! You're the only other character who had one episode of true development only to be brought to the background for the other ninety some episodes only to be dropped completely in Evolution!"

"I know!" Theo said, "If it makes you feel any better you would've been an awesome character!"

"Thank you, Theo. And you wouldn't make that good of a character." Theo ignored this and continued to suck face with the girl.

Aelita and Odd turned back to Jeremy who continued his rant. "Mr. Delmas is standing right there and doesn't even care that so many different students are constantly kissing even though Public Displays of Affection are against school rules!"

Odd and Aelita turned to see Jean Pierre Delmas who was walking around the lunch room. He walked past Ulrich and Yumi who had were still making out. "Lovely day we're having right Mr. Stern?"

Ulrich gave him a thumbs up.

"What do you think Ms. Ishiyam?"

Yumi also gave the oblivious headmaster a thumbs up.

"Good, well I'm off to fire Jim only to hire him again in the next chapter! Have fun children!" And like that Mr. Delmas walked out of the lunch room.

"And will someone please tell me what the hell the main casts of Phineas and Ferb, the Hunger Games, the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame series, Uncharted, Spongebob Squarepants, the Pokémon anime series, Friends, Seinfeld, the Jersey Shore, Big Bang Theory and Chicago Fire doing here?" Jeremy asked gesturing to the presence of these people and or anthropomorphic animals.

"Relax Einstein," Odd rolled his eyes. "They're just exchange students…"

"The Hunger Games is in the future meaning they can't be here! The casts of Spongebob and Sonic are animals and we're a sci-fi that tries to be as realistic as possible! Animals that walk and talk can't be here!" Jeremy yelled, clearly wondering where the logic in their school was.

"Calm down Jeremy…" Aelita sighed.

"No, I will not calm down!" Jeremy shouted at the girl. "What the hell are the casts of Uncharted, Spongebob, Friends, Seinfeld, the Jersey Shore, Big Bang Theory and Chicago Fire doing here? All of them are adults!"

"Maybe they failed?" Odd suggested.

"Sheldon Cooper failed?" Jeremy asked.

Said man walked over to the table, "That is clearly incorrect! It's impossible for me to fail anything and-"

The group tuned him out as he continued talking.

"What I'm trying to say is that this is completely illogical!" Jeremy shouted.

Aelita and Odd looked at each other before laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll tell you later Einstein." Odd said between chuckles. But of course they wouldn't because the author would probably forget about that joke by the end of the chapter anyways.

Just as they were about to give it up and eat lunch Jeremy's computer started beeping.

"Guys XANA's attacking!" Jeremy shouted.

Aelita gasped. "But isn't he dead?"

"Apparently not." Odd answered.

"We have to go to the factory!" Jeremy shouted, getting up from his seat.

"Keep your clothes on lovebirds," Odd said to the clearly OOC Ulyumi who weren't at all paying attention to the conversation that Odd, Jeremy and Aelita were having. They actually were about to get as far as Odd said. "This is a 'T' rated fic and we have to go to the factory!"

"Butt y Ode?!" Ulrich asked his friend. "Can't u just leaf Umi and me hear?"

"No." Odd answered. "XANA's back and we need you too on Lyoko."

"Oh ma gerd!" Yumi shouted. "We like have 2 go too loco who nose wat Vana culd b doing to teh world!"

And like that Ulrich and Yumi followed Odd, Aelita and Jeremy to the factory.

But they forgot about the ranting Sheldon who decided he wasn't finished talking to them and decided to follow them.

"Sheldon where are you going?" Leonard called out to him.

Raj shrugged. "Who knows, what he's up to."

"I think we should follow him!" Penny suggested.

The other people at the table nodded and like that the cast of the Big Bang Theory was following the Lyoko Warriors to the factory.

However Sonic who didn't want to be left out of a chase ran out and followed everyone out, because for whatever reason he thought it was a race.

"Sonic!" Tails asked. "Where are you going?"

"Sonikku!" Amy shouted. "Don't leave me my love!" Like that Amy chased after everyone else.

This caused the rest of the Sonic the Hedgehog cast to chase after Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Big Bang Theory cast, Sheldon Cooper and the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas asked Ferb who turned to him. "I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb shrugged.

"We're going to go to a virtual world!" Phineas exclaimed and like that Phineas and Ferb jumped up from the table and chased after everyone.

"Oh well I got nothing better to do!" Bufford shrugged, he then carried Baljeet and ran off.

Isabella shrugged and chased after them.

Candace figured that this was 'bust worthy' and followed after everyone.

And like that the rest of the Phineas and Ferb cast chased after Phineas, Ferb, The Sonic the Hedgehog cast, Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Big Bang Theory cast, Sheldon Cooper and the Lyoko Warriors.

Ash Ketchum who was listening to their conversation that the Phineas and Ferb cast was having and smirked. "I bet there are all kinds of Pokémon on this virtual world! Come on!" Ash jumped from the table and followed everyone else.

"I hate when he does this…" Brock sighed before he and the rest of the Pokémon cast chased after Ash Ketchum, the Phineas and Ferb Cast, Phineas, Ferb, The Sonic the Hedgehog cast, Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Big Bang Theory cast, Sheldon Cooper and the Lyoko Warriors.

All in all due to some lazy writing every other cast mentioned ended up following the Lyoko Warriors to the factory.

**Yeah that was incredibly stupid… But I suppose if people like it enough I'll write another chapter. So ya…**

**Read and Review.**


	2. More Lyoko Warriors!

**Another Chapter of Code LMFOCLETWLITD. We're gonna head to Lyoko this time around! It's gonna be epic and by epic I mean stupid. So without further ado, let's get the show on the road. **

**Code LMFOCLETWLITD**

**Chapter 2:**

**More Lyoko Warriors! Too Many If you Ask Me…**

The Lyoko Warriors swung into the factory; Ulrich holding Yumi and going down all Tarzan style. Once landing Ulrich decided to make out with Yumi once they had gotten down to the lab.

"Seriously guys?" Odd asked as he looked at the obsessively kissing couple. The two shrugged before walking over to them while still making out just like that one random couple in 6teen.

Jeremy then pushed the up button and they all headed down to the computer lab.

However just as they left Sheldon Cooper had taken the liberty of finally making it down to the elevator. "Silly children, you must learn how I, Sheldon Cooper cannot fail anything, especially not something as trivial and simplistic as high school."

"There you are Sheldon." Leonard sighed in relief as he caught up to the mantis like man. "We've been looking for you everywhere for you!"

"Yeah," Howard panted. "What are you doing coming to an abandoned factory anyways?"

"There are some children who have seemed to underestimate my intelligence and because of that I have followed them into this factory to set the record straight."

"Damn it, Sheldon!" Leonard shouted. "You're terrorizing children _**again**_? I thought after the talk we had when the last set of parents pressed charges that you wouldn't do that."

"But this isn't terrorizing," Sheldon insisted. "This is simply educating them of their sudden burst of stupidity."

"Anybody else find it weird that a bunch of kids are hanging out in an old abandoned factory?" Penny asked, but the three scientists ignored her.

"So let's just go home Sheldon." Leonard insisted.

"No." Sheldon shook his head. "I'm going to give these children a proper lesson in why I can never fail and then give them each a strike."

"Sheldon, they're your students and you haven't even had a class with them yet!" Howard shouted at him.

But Sheldon ignored them and went to the elevator. The others breathed –because the author didn't know how to use the word sigh- and followed him into the elevator. The author was way to lazy for them to finish this argument.

Sheldon was about to press the button to head down but they were quickly stopped by the sight of a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"Hey cool guys, check it out it's Sonic." Howard smiled.

"Cool." The others smiled.

"Aw… are you the cute little hedgehog guy you know I loved the original Sonic the Hedgehog as a kid. Gotta love the Green Hill Zone." Penny smiled.

"Do you guys not care about the delicate balance that is the forth wall?" Sonic asked them, breaking the forth wall himself in that sentence.

They were about to answer but were immediately cut off by a shriek. "Sonikku!" Amy shouted getting the hedgehog into her grasp.

"Oh there you guys are." Tails smiled as he got into the elevator with everyone. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Howard shrugged.

"Can we go now?" Sheldon sighed eager to get down to the factory and scold Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy.

"Sure let's go." Knuckles nodded.

Sheldon was about to hit the button once again however was stopped when she heard the words 'Watcha Doin''

"Really?" Sheldon asked, clearly annoyed with something else that stopped him from going down to the lab and scolding the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hey guys what's up?" Phineas asked them as more people piled into the elevator.

"It's getting a little cramped in here…" Tails commented.

"And it's gonna be even more cramped with me and my Pokémon!" Ash shouted as he got into the elevator and pulled out several pokéballs.

Brock shook his head; he really didn't want Ash to intrude on people and made him seem even more stupid than he actually was.

"Wazzup people, I'm Katniss Everdeen: Girl on Fire, bitches!" Katniss shouted as she strutted into the elevator.

"Really Katniss?" Haymitch rolled his eyes. "What's with the OOCness?"

"#YOLO Mothafuckas!" She continued.

"I'm ready everyone!" Spongebob smiled at all of them.

Squidward rolled his eyes at this, Spongebob had insisted they follow everyone as to not being kept out of the loop. It worked and now everyone was after them.

Needless to say more casts followed them into the elevator and now they were heading down to the supercomputer.

Meanwhile Jeremy was starting up the virtualization process and soon everyone was on Lyoko.

Because the person was lazy Jeremy managed to virtualize all four Lyoko Warriors at once despite the fact that there were only three scanners.

"Alright guys." Jeremy said. "The activated tower is here in the dessert sector."

"Why did you say dessert?" Odd asked. "I thought it was desert?"

"I hate these stupid, misspelling fanfiction writers." Jeremy sighed.

Ulrich rose his hand, despite Jeremy not being able dtect such a small movement. "Germy, u only ned to metalize the OvaWang. I'll rid with ma nuu GF Umi, so i cn rap ma ams arond er."

"Oh, Olrik…" Yumi giggled.

"Whatever…" Jeremy rolled his eyes before materializing the Overboard and Overwing upon the samurai's request.

"Tank u. Instine!" Ulrich shouted before getting on the Overwing with Yumi and flying off to the activated tower.

Odd then looked over and saw the wires that littered Lyoko and connected to the towers. "You know I love the towers, could you imagine how stupid it would be if they were all blocky and red? They wouldn't even fit with the wires."

Aelita nodded, "You're right Odd. That would be pretty stupid."

"i luv havin ma ams rapped arond Umi." Ulrich commented seemingly out of nowhere. "it macs ma word cumplet."

Yumi blushed at that. "U so Romeomantic Olrik."

"Kiss and do whatever you want later guys," Jeremy commented. "Because you have company."

And like that eight tarantulas appeared out of nowhere.

"O ma gerd!" Yumi shouted. "Its teh big buggies!"

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted.

"No." The Tarantula said.

"What the…" Odd questioned before being shot by the tarantula through the monster's face. This caused Odd to be devirtualized because the author made a tarantula blast an insta-kill for Odd.

Coming out of the scanner Odd sighed. "Why do the tarantulas shoot from their heads now, doesn't that defeat the purpose of their arm cannons?"

This question wasn't answered as we went back to Lyoko where Yumi was shot off the Overwing and for whatever reason it wasn't an instant devirtualization like it was for Odd. The simple reason for that was obviously because the writer wanted Yumi to stay for the next stupid scene.

"Umi! Oh NOEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Ulrich shouted. He then jumped off the Overwing. "Supah Spint!"

He then ran off to where Yumi was falling into the digital sea, but Ulrich caught her.

"Oh ma gosh Olrick u sayved me!" Yumi shouted excitedly. "U da bestiest BF eva!"

"No." Aelita shook her head before firing two energy fields at both Ulrich and Yumi as even she didn't want to put up with OOC Ulyumi romance.

"Jeremy I'm all alone on Lyoko!" Aelita shouted as she began to run from the twenty tarantulas. Yes, it was eight but the author decided to increase it to an unreasonable number for the sake of making it more interesting.

"No Aelita!" Jeremy shouted. "I know, I'll save you!"

Jeremy then started the self virtualization process and went down to the scanner room.

When he finally virtualized the author was too lazy to give him an appearance. It didn't matter anyways, he was immediately shot for being such a wimp and devirtualized.

Back in the lab Jeremy quickly ran to the controls of the supercomputer. That is when the elevator doors opened and out tumbled all the different characters who were in the elevator. No one bothered to question the fact that they got in the elevator before Jeremy even went to Lyoko but somehow ended up there after he did.

Sheldon was the first to get up. "Oh there you are… but where are your other little friends? I'm not done explaining how it is impossible it is for me to fail."

Sonic got up next and he gave out a low whistle. "Wow… what is this place, is it a particle physics lab or something."

"Something like that," Jeremy answered as he looked intently at the screen. "But much better…"

"I don't understand," Nathan Drake held his hand to his chin, in thought. "Who are you guys?"

That's when Ulrich, Odd and Yumi came up to the computer lab and Odd having heard the question quickly answered. "Simple students, like you."

Yes, they just ripped off the eighth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution: Virus. What did it matter? The author clearly couldn't come up with suitable dialogue for the characters. Plus who cares if it's OOC for Sonic to ask about a Particle Physics Lab? And who cares that Nathan Drake, who hasn't talked at all in this fic asked a question? This is fanfiction, we can do whatever we want.

Penny facepalmed. "Will someone please just tell us what the hell is going on here?"

"NO!" Jeremy shouted as he focused intently on the monitor in front of him.

"_Jeremy, I could use a little help here!" _Aelita called from within the supercomputer.

"Nevermind." Jeremy quickly said and turned to them. "I need the authors top 29 favorite characters to get into the scanners and go to Lyoko."

"Yeah, sure." Phineas shrugged as several of the others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Alright that means that Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Perry the Platypus, Buford, Baljeet, Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Ash, Brock, Whatever Pokemon girl the author is too lazy to name, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Gary all need to get to the scanner room."

"Omagerd Germy tat b da gratest idia eva!" Yumi shouted.

Aelita nodded (why you may ask? Because the author was too lazy to check their work of course!) "Olrik b write! Nows wii haf mooore fraynds 2 cum wit us 2 Loco!"

"Jeremy are you sure about this?" Odd asked.

Jeremy sighed. "It's too late I'm already virtualizing them."

"What?" Odd asked. "When did they even have the time to go down there? I've been reading along on my phone and the author never wrote that into it."

"They're lazy." Jeremy simply replied.

"Virtualization!" He shouted.

Out of the air appeared the twenty nine figures of the new Lyoko Warriors. How they were all virtualized at once no one will ever know. But all of them fell on their asses right on the forest- er… desert floor.

"Woah!" Sonic shouted. "This is awesome, this place is like a video game!"

Howard whispered to Raj. "Raj take a picture, this'll definitely last longer."

The Indian silently nodded in agreement, of course he wasn't able to make a verbal response due to the women, yes squirrel and hedgehog women scare him too, within the vicinity.

"So what are we supposed to do, exactly?" Squidward asked.

"_You fight the monsters that'll be showing up now!" _Jeremy shouted.

That's when everyone looked over the horizon to see the pinkette flying towards them with four hundred Tarantulas in her wake.

"Ph-Ph-Phineas?" Isabella shivered in fear.

"Look at all those Pokemon!" Ash shouted excitedly.

Brock just sighed at the boy's idiocity.

"Looks like fun!" Sonic shouted before running into the throng of monsters.

Spogebob, Patrick, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Buford, Perry, Ferb and Phineas ran off after him.

Candace, Leonard, Penny, Katniss, Peeta, Brock, Shadow, Patrick and Gerry looked at each other and shrugged before running after them.

The rest just kind of stood back as Aelita flew towards the tower and the throng of Tarantulas scattered throughout the Desert Sector.

Sonic started things off by running at a tarantula and doing a homing attack. The tarantula exploded and he smirked.

Amy looked at a monster and simply hit it with her giant hammer. She smirked before walking away.

Penny was dressed as a female Indiana Jones. She took out her whip and snapped it at a Tarantula destroying it.

"I know what I'm gonna do today…" Phineas taunted as he split in two and decided to take on a tarantula. Of course we won't actually get to read what he does because the author hasn't completely figured out Phineas' powers. But at least we know the author ripped off Multi Man from the episode where they made an anime.

Leonard, who was dressed as a member of the Starship Enterprise, pulled out a phaser and shot the tarantula in the eye of XANA. It exploded into code and Leonard gushed. "Awesome!"

A tarantula was running towards gary, shooting out of it's face and Gary shook in fear. Gary tried to slither away and to his surprise he went so fast! He went so fast that he was able to zip through the tarantulas. Then he turned his shell into a spike and it destroyed the tarantula. Man, don't some of us fanfiction writers have wonderful sentence structure?

Knuckles punched a tarantula. It exploded. "Too easy…" He scoffed.

Katniss shot an arrow at a tarantula hitting it straight in the eye of XANA. The tarantula exploded and Katniss smirked. "Oh yeah, District 12 for the win! #TAKEDATSNOWFLAKE!"

Peeta smiled, "That's right, straight in the eye, just like my dad always said!"

"Go away Peeta." Katniss deadpanned.

The Bread boy sighed and ran away to face his own monster.

Peeta was a gingerbread man. Literally, he was a giant cookie made in the likeness of himself. "CHOCOLATE CHIP GRENADES GO!" Peeta shouted and he threw a chocolate chip at a Tarantula which was caught in the blast and exploded.

Ferb stared down a Tarantula and expertly dodge each of its shots. Ferb then pulled a Hammer out of his tool belt and was able to destroy the monster.

Mr. Krabs took an enlarged claw and tore a Krab in half. He walked away doing his signature laugh. "Looks like old man Krabs has still got it."

Howard was dressed as The Flash. Howard zoomed around the Tarantula causing the Tarantula to be caught in a tornado which suffocated it and caused it to explode.

Howard smirked. "I always wanted to try that…"

Tails had an arm cannon. He fired it at a tarantula and it exploded.

Haymitch threw a beer bottle at a tarantula. It hit it in the eye and the tarantula exploded.

"WOOHOO!" Haymitch shouted before proceeding to drink another beer.

Candace just looked at a Tarantula. "Um… yeah, hi. The author hasn't really figured out what cool powers or weapons I'm supposed to have yet, and I'm not even supposed to even have any lines yet so you'll kinda forget that I don't have powers or weapons yet so… Can you just forget about me and fight the others."

Brock was made of rock. He punched a tarantula and it exploded.

"No." The Tarantula said and shot Candace, thereby devirtualizing her.

Back on earth Candace stepped out of the scanner, panting. "Well that sucked." She said between breaths.

Back on Lyoko Squidward was in his Captain Magma -or whatever it was called- costume from the episode of Spongebob where they were superheroes with Mermaid man and Barnacle Boy. He pointed his volcano head at the tarantula and fired the lava, instantly killing the monster.

"Okay that was kinda fun…" Squidward smiled.

Gale simply shoot a gun at a Tarantula. It exploded and he smirked.

Isabella was in her 'the Rainbow' costume from the same episode previously mentioned. She simply fired a rainbow blast at a tarantula which somehow smothered it and caused it to devirtualize.

Patrick took the opportunity as the rubber band man or whatever, since I'm a lazy writer who doesn't know and doesn't wanna look it up, to fling himself at a tarantula and destroy it.

Raj looked up at a Tarantula, without even thinking he disappeared.

"Cool, I'm invisible!" The nerd gaped. He then stalked over to the tarantula and killed it. But we don't know how because he's invisible right! Yeah, that's my excuse…

Perry the Platypus was standing on his webbed feet and was of course in his fedora and wore a snazzy, Sherlock Holmes-esque jacket. He did some epic moves before kicking the tarantula in the face and devirtualizing it.

"I'm ready!" Spongebob shouted. As he was the Quickster –hey the author finally got one right!- and ran at a tarantula punching it in the face. This devirtualized it.

Ash who had a pokeball in his right hand chucked it at a Tarantula. It hit the tarantula and put it right inside. Ash smiled a big ass smile.

Bufford burped in a tarantula's face causing it to dissolve into code right in front of him.

Shadow was lounging against a rock clearly bored with the fight. A tarantula took the chance to walk up to Shadow and sent a shot at Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted and with that the hedgehog disaepeared in a flash of light and appeared on top of the tarantula's back.

Shadow smirked as the Tarantula tried to shake him off.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted once more.

Jeremy and the others were looking from the factory watching the fight.

"That Shadow guy just disappeared from my screens." Jeremy told the others.

"Were due ya thing tey whent Germy?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Look over there!" Odd shouted as two blips appeared in another window showing an area far off from the main throng.

Back on Lyoko Shadow and the Tarantula appeared over the digital sea. Shadow smirked at the Tarantula who's eye of XANA widened in fear –yeah I have no idea how that happened. Shadow then kicked the tarantula down into the Digital Sea.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted once more and disappeared into a flash of light just before the giant pillar of light rose from the digital sea.

Back in the lab, Jeremy scratched his head. "How did he know that the Digital Sea would kill the monster when I didn't even say anything about the Digital Sea?"

Odd sighed. "Continuity errors, gotta hate 'em."

Back on Lyoko Sheldon who was dressed as Spock was faced by a tarantula. He sighed. "Oh dear… Whatever shall I do?"

Sheldon then disappeared in a flash of light and appeared next to the tarantula.

"Beam me up!" He shouted and disappeared once more.

When he appeared again he had appeared on the other side of the tarantula.

The tarantula turned and attempted to shoot him but the lanky man disappeared into another flash of light.

He appeared on the tarantula's and pulled out a phaser. "Bazinga!" He shouted and shot the tarantula.

The author actually came up with Sheldon first but Leonard had no ideas, therefore this was done…

Baljeet faced a Tarantula as Hanaman Man, but the author doesn't care to look up the way it's spelled.

Anyways… He jumped on a Tarantula's back and crawled all over it before destroying it somehow.

And with that all the monsters were defeated.

"Thanks for clearing the passage!" Aelita shouted, she ran off and deactivated the tower.

"HAW! HEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAW! HAAW!" Aelita sang as she floated up the tower.

She then proceeded to do a back flip.

"Damn it Aelita!" Jeremy shouted. "The world is suffering, this is no time for a back flip!"

"What are you talking about? We don't even know what the attack was!" Odd shouted.

Aelita deactivated the tower.

Candace who was in the lab turned to Jeremy who was furiously typing at the computer. "Okay cool, so the tower thingy was turned off now what happens?"

Jeremy didn't answer, instead he dramatically pushed the enter key and shouted, "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

"Huh?" Candace asked as the bubble escaped from the holomap and proceeded to engulf the lab, the factory and the world.

**God that was terribly stupid. Which was the point so I guess it was a win. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait for the next one.**

**If you want to know more about this fic and my other fics then like me on Facebook at Ways- Fanfiction Author. **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Schoolin' with the Fools

**Time for another chapter of Code LMFOCLETWLITD finally got a decent idea for a chapter so now I'm going with it. So without further ado the next chapter.**

**Note: My comments about writers and poets were jokes. I'm a writer too so in a way I'm making fun of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the other things involved in this fic because if I did, well what would I be doing here on Fanfiction?**

**Code LMFOCLETWLITD**

**Chapter 3:**

**Schoolin' with the fools**

Penny blinked as she looked around at her surroundings she was back in the cafeteria from right before the whole Lyoko thing.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?!" She all but screamed at Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj.

Sheldon laughed. "Well I think it's quite obvious, Penny."

"Really," Leonard glared at the socially awkward genius. "Enlighten us Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded. "Gladly, Doctor Hofstadter. You see when the tower was deactivated on Lyoko,"

"Jeremy activated some sort of program on the computer," Candace continued, telling Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry at their table.

Tails nodded as he continued to explain it to the Sonic and friends table. "And this program used all the energy that was now available when the tower was deactivated,"

"And used that to project a white bubble of light from the holomap," Sandy added despite not being in the story or on Lyoko in the first place until this point because the author forgot and added her just now hoping that no one would notice.

"Which was actually able to reverse time to a specific point before the attack." Brock confirmed.

The others nodded.

"Okay so how come we're able to remember everything?" Peeta asked.

Knuckles nodded as Sonic asked the same question as Peeta and added. "I mean it looks like everyone else doesn't notice anything different."

"I think it has something to do with us being on that virtual world thing." Haymitch explained.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Our DNA was obviously embedded into the computer when we had gone to Lyoko."

"And when the Return to the Past started," Phineas continued. "It made sure to recognize our digital codes,"

"So that we would be able to keep our memories." Gale confirmed, despite not actually being shown doing or saying anything on Lyoko but it didn't matter since the author forgot about him, checked and since he was technically virtualized hoped that the readers wouldn't notice.

Odd, Jeremy and Aelita gave the other tables odd glances as they listened to their conversations. Of course Ulyumi was too busy sucking face to even notice anything going on around them, which still went unnoticed by Mr. Delmas even after the return trip.

"Why are they talking like that, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy scratched his head and shrugged. "I have no idea, Aelita."

"It's so weird…" Odd gaped. "They're not even talking to each other or showing any sort of acknowledgement towards each other and yet they pick up each other's conversations like they're all talking to each other."

"It's like someone had wanted it to be that way." Aelita suggested.

"They're not even having full conversations." Jeremy pointed out as he ignored Aelita's earlier comment. "Really it shouldn't make sense."

"Really?" Odd asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Take the Sonic table for example. Tails said, 'And this program used the energy that was now available when the tower was deactivated.' He said 'and' when that was the first thing anyone said at that table and then Knuckles said 'I mean it looks like anyone else doesn't notice anything different.' Those two things don't really connect in any real way."

Odd shrugged. "Things have been so weird I don't even bother questioning these things anymore."

"They haven't been that strange…" Aelita said.

"Really?" Odd asked. "What about the two lovebirds over there?" He said gesturing towards Ulrich and Yumi who were still making out.

"When was the last time they came out for air?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita ignored Jeremy and answered Odd. "That's not too bad…"

"What about Mr. Delmas?" Odd added as he gestured over to the principal who was patrolling the lunch room. "He's been ignoring practically anything anyone's been doing."

At the Hunger Games table Peeta gaped at Haymitch who for whatever reason waited this long to pull out his flask.

"Haymitch you can't drink!" Peeta shouted. "This is a school and you're an assistant gym teacher here."

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Pfft… it doesn't matter. I mean my boss doesn't even care. Ain't that right Jean Pierre?!" He shouted as he held out his flask in a friendly gesture towards his superior.

"Yes, very good Mr. Abernathy." Mr. Delmas nodded approvingly.

"He hasn't ignored everything…" Aelita said.

"Really?" Odd asked.

Aelita then pointed to another table.

At that table sat Ratchet with a currently dysfunctional Clank. There had been something wrong with the Lombax's robot companion and he had been trying desperately to fix the currently offline robot.

Mr. Delmas walked over to the table and frowned at the Lombax as he tried to screw a bolt with his giant wrench. "Mr. Lombax,"

Ratchet glared at the principal. "My last name isn't Lombax, it's-"

"Your last name does not matter Mr. Lombax." Mr. Delmas snapped. "But you should know that there are no toys allowed at Kadic Accademy!"

"What?!" Ratchet gasped. "I read your damn rule book cover to cover there was nothing about toys."

Mr. Delmas then picked up Clank and held it away from the lombax. "Clearly you must have been misinformed. We will not allow you to do such a thing and tarnish the good name of our school."

"But sir, he's not a toy, he's my best friend!" Ratchet shouted.

Mr. Delmas shook his head. "And now you believe that the toy is your friend. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to the guidance councilor for special help."

"NO!" Ratchet cried as Mr. Delmas dragged him out the door.

"What is wrong with this school?" Jeremy sighed as he pinched the ridge of his nose with the most bemused look the boy genius could muster.

"Poor Ratchet though," Odd sighed. "He's such a cool guy and without Clank- Just feel bad for the dude."

The bell finally rang and ended the lunch period.

"OH MA GERSH!" Ulrich screamed. "LUNSH IS FINALEE OVA!"

Yumi pouted. "Buh wah bot uss? Wii bee in da diforent clases. Haw wil wii surveiorive wit ot ech otter?"

Ulrich sniffled. "U bee write Umi. I tink i crii witot u."

"You'll survive the same way you did when you weren't together." Odd deadpanned as he dragged Ulrich away.

"Sorry Yumi, we have Physics." Aelita waved at the girl as she walked away with Jeremy in tow.

Yumi pouted but slowly sulked over to her own class.

"Well buy, Candace." Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet said. "We've got gym."

"With Jim!" Buford laughed.

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "It's obvious that the writers of the show had made that pun intentional, Buford. Like how the science teacher is named Mrs. Hertz and Hertz is a unit of measuring frequency of a wave."

"NERD!" Buford bellowed as he began to laugh at the Indian who pouted.

"What about Haymitch?" Isabella asked.

No one bothered to answer her as they left the room.

Everybody else went to their own individual classes to learn whereas Penny, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Haymitch and Mr. Krabs who all went to teach their lessons but all of them still wondered what was up with this Lyoko thing.

The youngest class in the school consisted of Hiroki, Milly, Tamiya, Ash, Phineas, Ferb, Perry (by the fact that Phineas and Ferb were there,) Buford, Baljeet, Tails and Amy. It was gym class being taught by Jim and Haymitch.

"Welcome to gym class." Jim announced as they faced the slightly bloated gym teacher. "For those of you who are new I am Jim Morales and this is Haymitch Abernathy, my assistant."

"That's right." Haymitch nodded. "Now the first thing we're going to teach you is how to not die. When you're out there in the arena the most important thing in that arena is to find a place to give you food and water."

"Yes." Jim agreed. "And it is important that you eat this food and drink this water as it can bring you to great heights!"

Everyone listened intently to the lesson except for Milly and Tamiya who were just confused by the lesson.

"Milly, what are Jim and Haymitch talking about?" Tamiya asked her friend.

"I don't know…" Milly answered.

Tamiya shrugged. "You wanna go play with dolls since we're portrayed as such little kids in the show even though we're only a grade under Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita?"

"But that was only in season 1." Milly argued.

"So you don't?" Tamiya asked.

Milly shook her head. "No, I'm gonna go make out with my boyfriend, Hiroki."

"You're dating now?" Tamiya asked.

"Yes." Milly stated. "So many fans love us together and whether or not the writer likes this couple they still wrote it in to get more views."

Hiroki walked over. "Let's go."

Milly nodded and walked off with Hiroki to go make out and do who knows what with Hiroki.

Tamiya stared and bewilderment at the two but decided to stay in class as Jim was _rather not talking about it _and Haymitch was drinking and showing Buford how to pitch a tent.

None of this really had anything to do with gym class. No one cared because this fic is about Lyoko and not school and this has no actual advancement towards the plot.

The next class up consisted of Candace, Sonic, Knuckles, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Sissi, Nicholas, Herve and the original Lyoko Warriors –sans Yumi. They were in Mrs. Hertz's science class.

Mrs. Hertz pulled out one of those teaching sticks –pointers but the writer didn't know what it was called so he just called it a pointing stick- and addressed her class. "Alright students welcome to science, I will be your teach-"

Suddenly the door burst open and Mr. Delmas walked in along with Sheldon, Raj, Howard and Leonard.

"No you won't." Mr. Delmas stated.

"What do you mean, Jean Pierre?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"You have been fired." Mr. Delmas told her. "I have found four professors who are much better than you and they will be taking your place."

"But, this is outrageous!" Mrs. Hertz shouted. "I have been working for you for years and you're just going to replace me with these four?!"

"Yes." Mr. Delmas stated. He then pulled out a hand gun and shot the woman in the chest.

Mrs. Hertz collapsed onto the floor and died.

Everyone in the class room gasped.

"Thank you daddy!" Sissi squeed. "She was a bitch who wouldn't let me have any fun. I knew you'd see it my way and kill the old woman."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth." Mr. Delmas nodded. "I'll do anything for you, darling."

"I don't feel so comfortable with this job anymore." Leonard shivered.

Both Howard and Raj nodded in agreement.

Sheldon shrugged. "When one becomes obsolete they must then be eliminated."

Mr. Delmas patted the praying mantis like man on the back. "That is correct Mr. Cooper-"

"_Doctor_ Cooper." The slightly sociopathic brainiac corrected.

"Yes. But that is right, each and every one of you is expendable." Mr. Delmas glared at them.

Sheldon smiled. "Not to worry, Jean Pierre. I have no doubt that such a thing will ever happen to me."

"Good man then." Mr. Delmas patted him on the back before leaving.

"I always thought that Mrs. Hertz being dead would be a good thing…" Odd sighed. "But this is terrible."

"I know…" Ulrich added.

Aelita gasped. "Ulrich did you just speak in text that was spelled correctly?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah…"

"So it's Yumi's fault?" Jeremy asked.

Odd shook his head. "No, it's love's fault. I told you that that stuff is stupid."

Mr. Delmas then popped his head back into the door. "Ah yes… Mr. O'Riley will be here to take away your former science teacher's body."

Sheldon gave Mr. Delmas a thumbs up before addressing the class.

"Good afternoon children." Sheldon started as he took away the pointer from the deceased Suzanne Hurtz. "My name is Sheldon Cooper. But you may all call me Doctor Cooper."

Sheldon then proceeded to write his name on the board with a piece of chalk.

He then gestured to his colleagues standing awkwardly and quite frightfully behind him. "These are my colleagues: Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, Dr. Rajesh Kutherpali and _Mr._ Howard Wolowitz."

All the students nodded in agreement.

"Say good afternoon to Dr. Cooper, children." Sheldon commanded.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cooper."

"And to Dr. Hofstadter."

"Good afternoon Dr. Hofstadter."

"And to Dr. Kutherpali."

"Good afternoon Dr. Kutherpali."

"And to _Mr._ Wolowitz."

"Good afternoon Mr. Wolowitz."

"Wonderful." Sheldon smiled. He then turned to the other people next to him. "Now get out. This is my lesson. We'll make a schedule later but I get to go first."

The other's didn't really want to argue with Sheldon and simply walked out of the class as Mike O'Riley, the grounds keeper, came to pick up Mrs. Hertz's body.

Sheldon smiled at his class. "Okay children, we are now going to learn about atomic particles…"

The final class was Theater and it was being taught by Penny. Yes, even though there is a theater teacher in show the author decided to ignore him and just put Penny in his place for the sake of putting her somewhere. That and he didn't want to reuse the joke of Delmas killing a teacher. In this class was Yumi, William, Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Brock.

"Alright, so listen up," Penny stated. "We're going to be doing Shakespeare or some shit like that and you're gonna do it. Okay?"

Everyone just nodded in agreement.

But we'll just get a summary of what went down in this class. Like Ulrich, Yumi was talking and thinking normally again, Katniss was still OOC and hashtagging while Peeta and Gale were having their own little war over who was better for her and William and Brock made friends with each other. But we'll probably never ever make reference to any of that ever again.

Back with the Lombax known as Ratchet he was dragged over to the guidance councilor's office where he was to be counseled to about how fish are friends not foo- er… toys are toys not friends.

"You will sit here and wait for the counselor to finish with the person in there right now." Mr. Delmas snapped as he shoved Ratchet in a chair before leaving to go and get the main cast of the Big Bang Theory and kill Mrs. Hertz.

Ratchet sighed and waited.

Ratchet waited.

He waited.

He waited some more.

And waited.

And more waiting.

He waited.

More waiting.

Lots of waiting.

He continued to weight.

He hardly lifts bro.

Let's wait.

And wait.

Waiting is fun.

No this is not a waste of text.

This is fanfiction.

I can do what I want!

More waiting.

WHILE WE'RE WAITING!

Just wait.

Just keep waiting…

Just keep waiting…

Just keep waiting…

Just watch with me uh-oh-oh.

Whoops I just wrote in the song I was listening to.

I won't remove that because I don't check my work.

Loading…

Yes, loading.

Loading…

10%

Loading…

20%

Loading…

30%

Loading

40%

Loa-

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Ratchet shouted. "That's just a waste of text and I don't care if I'm breaking the fourth wall, that is just not cool!"

"_**Fine be a killjoy." **_The author said to the lombax and was probably losing his mind at the same time. But then again there's something wrong with all writers. Especially poets. Don't trust poets.

Suddenly the door to the guidance counselor's office burst open, and a body was flung out of it.

The person growled as he got to his feet and dusted himself off from the fall. He was a man with big blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off and white pants with several brown straps running down the lower half of his body. Along with that he wore several piece of copper colored armor and dark brown boots. The odd thing about him was that his hair was blond but had bright green roots and he had long elf ears.

"We will be back to talk about your overactive imagination and your multiple personality disorder later Jak!" A voice shouted from the office.

Yes it was none other than Jak from the Jak and Daxter trilogy.

Jak glared. "I am telling you! Daxter is real and I don't have MPD! They are my dark and light forms!"

"I'll see you next time Jak!"

"MY NAME IS MAR!" Jak screamed at the guidance counselor.

"Your name is Jak! It's what it says on your birth certificate, so therefore you are Jak! Stop with this crap!" The guidance counselor shouted.

Jak grumbled and stormed off.

"Uh… should I just come back later?" Ratchet asked.

The guidance counselor sighed. "No, you can come in."

Ratchet walked into the office and found a leather chair turned away from him behind a desk so that you couldn't see who it was.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lombax." The guidance counselor said, without turning towards him.

"Hi." Ratchet ignored the fact that wasn't his last name.

The guidance counselor turned his chair to reveal that he was a man with black beady eyes and wavy black hair. He had a little stubble on his face and wore a jean shirt and khaki pants. He smirked at the lombax. "I am Chris McLean, and now we are going to talk about your issues."

Back in Sheldon's class everyone was bored out of their mind and couldn't bother to listen to the man as he rambled on and on about subatomic particles in the most boring way possible.

The original Lyoko Warriors were having their own private conversation about what to do next.

"Okay, so now that there are like thirty-five of us, what should we do now?" Ulrich asked, still acting completely normal.

"Isn't there a way to get rid of all or most of them?" Odd asked. "I mean sending in that many was a terrible mistake."

Aelita shook her head. "All of them have their virtual code embedded into the supercomputer. There's absolutely no way to delete them."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Perhaps we could." Jeremy says. "But I don't think it's such a good idea, we've never done that before and could have dire consequences if we're not careful."

"Alright, so that's out." Odd nodded.

"Yeah, I think the best thing to would be to debrief them on everything." Jeremy said. "Who XANA is, what our mission is and how we will need their help to do it all."

"Sounds simple enough." Ulrich said.

"We'll make a discreet notice for them to go to the factory tonight." Jeremy informed them. "We'll give them notes and hopefully they'll all show up tonight at eight."

"Awesome, let's do it!" Odd exclaimed.

Sheldon's head immediately snapped towards Odd. "Excuse me, Mr. Della Robia but who said that you could talk during my class?"

"Uh… no one Dr. Cooper…" Odd sheepishly grinned.

Sheldon's glare didn't break. "Why don't you tell the entire class what you were talking about that made you so excited?"

"We were just um… talking about what an amazing teacher you are and how you're doing an amazing job here at Kadic." Odd choked out.

Sheldon smiled. "That's right, I am amazing. But the classroom is not a time to talk about it. You can talk about it after class and shower me with affection later."

"Of course." Odd nodded.

Sheldon then turned back to the board and began to explain the mole concept.

After class: Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy sat on their bench as they waited for Yumi to begin their plan.

"So you wrote the notes, right Odd?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"Yep!" Odd exclaimed as he produced twenty some notes from his book bag. "It's all ready. All we need to do is hand them out."

"Great, so when do we start?" Yumi asked as she walked over and sat next to Ulrich.

"Right now." Jeremy said. "We better not waste any time."

"ALLWRITE!" Ulrich exclaimed as he was now holding Yumi's hand. "Mii and Umi wil goes and wach 4 da peeps 2 cum an gif tem da nowtes."

"Yea! Lat's goes Olrick!" Yumi exclaimed as she and Ulrich took several notes from Odd and ran off as they held hands.

"Oh God, they're back." Jeremy sighed.

"It's not that bad…" Aelita insisted. "Maybe we could be like that?"

"What do you mean Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, for cry out loud Einstein!" Odd shouted at his nerdy friend. "She wants you!"

"Oh…" Jeremy sighed before he immediately brightened. "OH!"

And with that Aelita lunged towards Jeremy and the two decided to make out.

"Great am I the only one alone in this story?" Odd asked.

"Hey Odd?" A voice called out behind him.

"What?" Odd asked before he turned around and was face to face with Samantha Knight.

The African American girl smiled at him.

No wait Samantha Surez.

And before his eyes the girl was Caucasian.

No wait, Samantha Knight is better.

And like that she changed back to being black.

No. Samantha Surez.

White again.

Sam…

You know what let's meet in the middle. She is now Samantha Knirez.

And with that Sam met in the middle and was now mixed, with only one red highlight in her dark brown hair, a fedora, her black shirt and green pants.

"Wow…" Odd looked at her. "You look like a beet root."

Sam glared at him and yelled. "YEAH! WELL THE BEET ROOT IS OFF!"

And with that, she slapped Odd and left him standing there in shock as the girl began spontaneously changing races again due to the author not being sure which continuity to use.

Yes. We ripped Code Lyoko Evolution again. Now all we need to do is rip the original Code Lyoko and we will be complete.

Finally Aelita and Jeremy stopped making out.

"Are you guys going to be misspelled and OOC, now?" Odd asked.

Aelita and Jeremy looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads. "No, we're good." They said together.

"Great. Let's start the montage with the instrumental Code Lyoko theme in the background and get started with handing these things out!" Odd exclaimed.

Aelita and Jeremy agreed took some letters and began.

The montage went and soon everyone had their notes and it was over.

Since I'm too lazy to write this you won't see that or what the letter said and can just tune in next chapter for their little meeting in the factory.

**Yep I'm done. That was just as stupid and although I changed up the style of this fic, I think it was still just as stupid. Longest chapter so far. That's good. Next chapter like I said will be the meeting in the factory with all those people. I hoped the reviewer who asked for Ratchet and Clank enjoyed what I did with them. We'll probably be hearing from him after the meeting. But yeah. I added Chris McLean because I love Total Drama and wanted them in this but didn't feel like adding all of them, so now he's a guidance counselor. But other than all that, yeah. Cya next time and you know the drill by now,  
Read and Review!**


	4. Swearing In

**Time for another chapter of Code LMFOCLETWLITD. This is gonna be fun, we now do the swearing in of the new Lyoko Warriors. So this chapter isn't as comedic as the others but there are jokes snuck in between the kinda serious stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the random things that this crosses over with, because let's be honest I would be fired from any company for making something like this. Except Cartoon Network, they allow a show like Teen Titans to be disgraced in a spin-off series that shall not be named.**

**Code LMFOCLETWLITD**

**Chapter 4:**

**Swearing in**

Every new Lyoko Warrior at some point read the little notes that were given to them.

_Dear, __**INSERT NAME HERE!**_

_Tonight you will learn what it means to be a Lyoko Warrior, come to the factory after dinner. Come alo- wait, you can't come alone because there are so many of you- come without anyone who wasn't on Lyoko, make sure you are not followed._

_-Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita_

Wait… I thought you said we wouldn't be able to read the letter last chapter.

Do not point out continuity errors! Now as I was saying…

Everyone followed orders and soon they were at…

THE FACTORY!

Dununununuunun… DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEW!

"Does that happen every time someone even mentions this place?" Squidward asked, acknowledging the soundtrack as they walked across the bridge.

Haymitch chuckled. "What, you mean the factory?"

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

"Yeah, why does it do that whenever we say factory?" Candace asked.

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

Tails stroked the fur on his chin. "It's a real mystery, I'd like to examine the audio anomaly that takes place when we say the word 'factory.'"

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!

"Well I know what we're gonna do tomorrow, Ferb," Phineas smiled at his brother. "We're gonna see if we can figure out this factory thing!"

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up.

"Come on guys," Leonard said to everyone. "Let's not question the universe, if it wants to do that whenever someone says factory,"

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!

"Then we should just let the universe do it."

Spongebob and Patrick giggled. "FACTORY!"

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

"FACTORY!"

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!

"FACTORY!"

DEW! DEW! DEW! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

"WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP THAT!" Shadow shouted, he then grabbed the rope. "Or I will teleport back up there and throw you two to the ground."

Spongebob and Patrick shut up at that.

"Never knew it was that easy." Squidward shrugged.

Shadow smirked at the squid. "All it takes is the right requirements to handle fools, you know how often I have to deal with the blue idiot over there."

"So I was thinking of getting a scarf," Sonic told everyone. "What do you think?"

"Wouldn't that slow you down?" Howard asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah, but it would look so cool."

"I see what you mean," Squidward shrugged. "But not as bad as mine."

Shadow and Squidward watched from the elevator as Spongebob and Patrick giggled as they slid down the ropes.

Shadow cringed at that. "Good point."

Congratulations for making more useless character relationships that honestly won't matter later! YAY!

Everyone was piled into the elevator now.

"Enough chatting," Petta said. "We better get down to the lab and see what they want."

Sheldon smiled. "Thank you, someone who finally understands the necessity to take in all the required information for this endeavor. I applaud you Mr. Mellark."

Peeta smiled at that.

"Cut it out lover boy and just take us downstairs." Gale said.

Peeta grumbled before punching the down button to take them down to the lab.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Peeta asked.

He pushed the button again.

"What's the hold up?" Penny shouted.

"Yeah how long does it take to push a button?!" Candace shrieked.

Candace sighed. "Just hurry up, it's really stuffy in here."

"It's not working." Peeta said.

Gale rolled his eyes. "Always doing something wrong…"

"I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm pressing the down button and nothing's happening." Peeta stated.

"Well if the down button isn't working why don't you try pressing the up button?" Knuckles suggested.

Phineas shook his head. "That's ridiculous."

"But it's all we have so we do it." Amy said. "Just do it, Peeta."

Peeta sighed but pressed the up button.

The elevator then shuddered to life and began moving down.

"I'm not even going to question it…" Shadow and Squidward said. They couldn't help but smirk at each other at that.

The elevator made its way down to the lab where everyone came out to find the original Lyoko Warriors in front of them.

"Welcome to the lab." Jeremy smiled at all of them.

Penny looked around. "Yep, still just as crazy when you're looking at the place the second time."

"At least now that I've seen it again, I know that it's real and not some crazy dream." Amy added.

"Nah, it wasn't a dream." Candace said. "The zebra didn't call me Kevin so we're good."

"Well looks like you're not the weirdest guy around anymore, Odd." Jeremy said, still clutching Aelita's hand.

"Can we please get to the point?" Sheldon asked.

"Mr. Cooper's right," Aelita said. "It's better if we just cut to the chase."

Jeremy nodded. "I called all of you here tonight to discuss the events that took place today."

"Because they're completely crazy?!" Penny shouted.

"And by crazy, you mean awesome!" Howard shouted.

Jeremy smiled. "Yes, depending on your personal opinion on the events that took place actually happened."

"Really…?" Leonard rolled his eyes. "As if that wasn't obvious since we're in the belly of the great virtual beast right now."

Odd laughed. "Technically this would be the mouth."

"OH MA GERD! ALLWAYS SO FUNAY ODD!" Yumi laughed.

"IKR! Dat's y we be #BFFL's!" Ulrich smiled.

Odd facepalmed. "We need to get them away from each other."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's not the point." Jeremy said. "The point is we need to explain what's going on."

"Yeah… start from the beginning because we're all still confused." Peeta said.

Jeremy nodded. "Thirteen years ago during the cold war there was Project Carthage a military project which was used to relay enemy communications."

"What does this have to do with this?" Penny asked.

Sheldon shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, every single great story starts a long time ago, you may continue Mr. Belpois."

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper." Jeremy smiled. "As I was saying Project Carthage was a military project designed to relay enemy communications and one of the men who worked on Project Carthage, Franz Hopper, saw that it had become a threat and wanted to destroy Carthage."

"Still kinda lost…" Penny muttered to which several members of the audience shushed her.

Jeremy continued. "Franz Hopper created an Artificial Intelligence program to destroy Carthage. He called it XANA and he created Lyoko as a battleground for XANA and Carthage to have their final battle."

"Ah… Final battles," Sonic smiled. "I hope XANA had the chaos emeralds to stop Carthage."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at that.

Odd laughed. "Don't ask Jeremy, game mechanics and stuff like that you wouldn't understand."

"So Carthage won and XANA died, right?" Phineas asked. "We're still trying to destroy Carthage?"

"No." Aelita shook her head. "XANA successfully destroyed Project Carthage."

"But clearly the military wasn't happy with this Franz Hopper." Shadow added. "He destroyed one of their weapons."

"That's correct, Shadow." Jeremy nodded. "The military came after Hopper and his family. They took away his wife and left him only with his daughter."

Isabella gasped. "That's terrible."

Jeremy sighed. "Yes, it was. But Hopper and his daughter continued to evade the military and Hopper knew that he couldn't run for very long?"

"So what did he do?" Katniss asked.

"He continued to develop Lyoko so that he could virtualize him and his daughter on Lyoko where they could be safe forever." Jeremy explained.

"Did he succeed?" Brock asked.

Jeremy nodded. "When the men in black finally found Hopper and his daughter he and his daughter were able to evade them in order to escape to Lyoko."

"That's great!" Candace cheered.

Jeremy sighed. "It would've been but as soon as they arrived on Lyoko XANA betrayed them and tried to get the Keys to Lyoko from them."

"Wait… I was with you then I lost you when you mentioned those keys." Penny said.

"The Keys to Lyoko give the user ultimate power on Lyoko, they allow them to activate and deactivate towers and have master control over the system." Aelita explained.

"Hopper gave the Keys to Lyoko to both himself and his daughter." Jeremy said.

Peeta raised an eyebrow at this. "Wait a minute, didn't Aelita deactivate the tower when we were there last time?"

"Yeah, she did!" Sonic exclaimed.

Leonard made the connection. "So wouldn't that mean…?"

Aelita nodded. "Yes, I am Hopper's daughter."

"But wasn't the guy around like ten years ago?" Candace asked.

Buford laughed. "You don't look like your seventy years old."

Baljeet elbowed Buford. "Buford! If you did your math right she would be at least twenty."

"We're getting to that part." Jeremy said. "Anyways, XANA betrayed Hopper and he had no choice but to turn off the computer as XANA had become a threat to humanity."

"He turned it off from the inside?" Tails asked.

"Keys to Lyoko, remember?" Sonic said. "Gives the user like ultimate powers on Lyoko like the chaos emeralds."

Tails nodded.

"So the computer was off for a while, what happened next?"Haymitch asked.

"Ten years passed." Aelita said.

"And then I found the supercomputer." Jeremy finished. "I turned it on and it was there that I found Aelita."

Sheldon nodded. "You discovered the computer and all its functions then."

Jeremy nodded. "Everything, including the virtualization program, which I ended up testing on Odd."

"Yeah, thanks for trying to kill my Kiwi." Odd deadpanned.

"Not even gonna ask about that one." Squidward muttered.

Jeremy sighed. "Yes I ended up recruiting Odd, Ulrich and Yumi to help me after XANA started attacking."

"So why didn't you just turn it off, if XANA was so dangerous?" Gale asked.

Jeremy sighed. "I met Aelita and we developed a bit of a connection."

Both Jeremy and Aelita blushed as they gave each other's hands a reassuring squeeze.

"So you could've gotten her out and that's it, right?" Tails asked.

"Wrong." Jeremy said. "In the beginning, Aelita was trapped on Lyoko she couldn't be materialized. And it was because of that that I worked tirelessly for her to come back to earth."

Aelita nodded. "Jeremy constantly worked so that I could come here, he saved me."

"That's so adorable…" Candace cooed.

"Why can't you care about me that much?!" Penny and Amy shouted at Leonard and Sonic.

Katniss punched both Peeta and Gale in the arm to add to it.

She did that because let's make you shippers suffer!

Odd nodded. "Yep, so Jeremy worked on materialization while me, Ulrich and Yumi helped Aelita on Lyoko so she could deactivate the towers."

"And after a couple of months, I was finally able to do it." Jeremy said.

"So when Aelita came to earth wasn't that it?" Penny asked.

Sheldon shook his head. "Once again you do not understand, XANA is an artificial intelligence program who bases his decisions solely on logic. He must've known that Jeremy and his friends would do it eventually meaning he had some sort of backup plan."

"Dr. Cooper is correct." Jeremy stated.

"As always." Sheldon added to which he was elbowed by Leonard.

"When we brought Aelita to earth we were finally going to turn off the supercomputer, but then XANA had taken a special piece of Aelita's coding from her that linked her to the supercomputer and to XANA." Jeremy said.

Peeta nodded. "Making that if you turned it off and tried to kill XANA it would kill Aelita too."

Buford furrowed his brow. "That's just plain wrong."

"XANA sure is one tough customer." Sonic added.

"No kidding," Jeremy said. "The fight continued and this time XANA was playing for keeps."

Odd nodded. "Not only was he trying to take away Aelita's memory using this ugly jellyfish monster called the schypazoa on Lyoko but he was also getting a lot stronger with his attacks to the real world too."

Brock looked alarm. "What do you mean by attacks?"

Odd was the one to answer. "Before it was simple stuff like taking over the weather, machinery and even spreading chaos through deadly music and laughing gas."

"Nitrous Dioxide, it's on your homework Mr. Dellarobia." Sheldon pointed out.

Leonard elbowed him. "Not the time, Sheldon."

Odd chuckled and Aelita took the time to cut in. "But after some time he was able to start possessing humans directly, using specters to take control of them to do his bidding. He was even able to start making human clones of people."

Isabella shivered. "I don't want to be possessed by a specter…"

"Not to worry," Jeremy reassured her. "Now that you're with us, XANA can't possess you. You're going to have to do a little bit of training but once you go to Lyoko you gain a bit of a resistance to his control."

"That's a relief." Candace sighed.

"So XANA got a whole lot stronger, how'd he do it?" Shadow asked.

"He was using the Return to the Past program on the super computer." Jeremy explained.

"The big glowing time bubble?" Candace asked.

Jeremy nodded.

"For a while all XANA wanted was Aelita's memory while we were figuring out all the background stuff with the computer." Odd explained. "But with my fantastic exploits on Lyoko, XANA never was able to touch Aelita."

"Until what we thought would be our last mission when we went to collect the fragment in sector 5." Jeremy said.

"Sector 5?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"Lyoko is made up of five sectors." Aelita stated.

"In season 1- I mean in the beginning we only knew about four of the sectors: Forest, Mountain, Desert and Ice." Odd said. "But soon we discovered the fifth sector."

"We were in the desert sector last time, right?" Phineas asked.

"That's right." Jeremy nodded.

"What's sector 5 like?" Gale asked.

"You'll know when you see it." Odd said, because the author didn't feel like explaining Sector 5 along with everything else.

"So XANA was able to steal Aelita's memory, got the Keys to Lyoko and was able to escape the Supercomputer onto the World Wide Web." Jeremy explained. "Worst of all Aelita was dead."

Everyone just kinda stared at Aelita who continued where Jeremy had left off.

"But then my father resurfaced and brought me back to life." Aelita confirmed.

Penny raised her hand only for Leonard to push it back down. "Trust me, it's not worth questioning these things, in sci-fi sometimes you just go with it."

Penny was about to argue but shrugged and nodded.

"The fight against XANA continued." Jeremy announced.

"Hold on," Gale cut in. "If XANA was out of the supercomputer then how could you continue to fight him?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't just be able to turn off the computer and he'd be dead."

Odd nodded. "True but regardless we had to neutralize his attacks and we deactivated each and every one of his towers."

"So what was XANA's big plan now that he had those keys?" Knuckles asked.

"Now that XANA was on the network, our plan was to find a way to chase him down on the network," Jeremy said. "And XANA knew that we would always be chasing him. So he knew that he had to cut us off at the only place we knew we could combat him, Lyoko."

"In English?" Candace asked.

Squidward rolled his eyes. "Really? It wasn't that complicated."

"Well it's all geek to me." Buford shrugged.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, the most intelligent word he said was combat. In no way should this confuse any of you?"

"But his glasses are so intimidating and are so hard to concentrate." Katniss said. "It's like that with all of you smart people. #NERDSB2MUCH2UNDERSTAND!"

"Forget it." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm used to it. But XANA's goal was to destroy Lyoko. Using the Schypazoa XANA would possess Aelita and use the Keys to Lyoko to destroy each sector while he was also trying to destroy the Core of Lyoko in Sector 5."

"As much as we tried XANA actually did destroy the sectors." Odd sighed. "First it was Forest, then Desert, then Mountain, then Ice."

"No Odd, it was Forest, Desert, Ice then Mountain." Aelita corrected him.

"Jeremy?" Odd raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy just shrugged. "The author doesn't really know. And if you were right Odd then Aelita shouldn't have commented because if you were wrong people would ignore it except for the one reviewer who comments on every little continuity error."

"So in other words, we may get a massive flame or two." Odd said.

"Exactly." Jeremy nodded.

"Anyways, XANA destroyed all the sectors and after all the sectors but Sector 5 were destroyed we decided we needed another member of the group to keep up with XANA."

"Who did you pick?" Brock asked.

"Did you pick us?" Phineas asked.

Tails shook his head. "I don't think so we were in the Desert Sector last time, not this Sector 5."

"Wait… wasn't the desert and all the other ones except for Sector 5 destroyed?" Penny asked.

"I'm getting there." Jeremy said. "Anyways, we decided to recruit William Dunbar to be the fifth member of the group."

"If he's a part of the group then why isn't he here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there." Jeremy said.

"When William came to Lyoko for the first time he tried to play the hero and got caught and possessed by the Schypazoa." Odd said. "He was like a juggernaut and wiped out all of us when we tried to stop him."

"William destroyed Lyoko." Aelita said. "And all hope seemed lost, XANA pretty much won."

"So what did you do?" Isabella asked.

"We thought it was over." Jeremy said.

"But it wasn't my father reappeared and gave us the data in order to recreate Lyoko." Aelita said.

"And that was when Jeremy and Aelita got to work trying to recreate Lyoko, it took a couple of weeks but they were able to do that." Odd said.

Sheldon's eyes widened. "Incredible, you and Aelita were able to recreate the virtual world?"

The two nodded.

"You're just my students, that means that if you can do that? As your teacher I could in theory create at least ten virtual worlds." Sheldon concluded.

Odd scratched his head." I don't think-"

"Just let him," Leonard cut the boy off. "Trust me, if you try to disagree with his abilities you will regret everything leading up to the decision to do that."

Odd shrugged but decided to listen to his other science teacher.

"Whatever happened to William?" Brock asked.

"We thought William was lost for good when he destroyed Lyoko." Aelita sighed. "But when we recreated it and came back, William was… _different._"

"Different?" Phineas asked. "Different how?"

"William was possessed by XANA." Jeremy explained. "Under his complete and utter control, he was XANA's general used to command his monsters and cause more trouble on Lyoko."

"But he was no match for Odd the magnificent." Odd smirked as he struck a pose.

"William's sole mission was to throw me into the digital sea." Aelita explained.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Shadow asked, even though he himself had used the digital sea to destroy a tarantula in the last chapter.

Jeremy took up the task now. "When a person falls into the digital sea, their virtual avatar is ripped apart and they don't return to earth they are eternally virtualized."

"It's a fate worse than death." Aelita added. "When you fall into the digital sea you're floating in a limbo for all eternity, you don't die but it's as if you cease to exist."

Tails shrugged. "Been there, done that."

"Sonic Generations!" Sonic exclaimed. "Too bad it didn't sell well I was really hoping to run through some DLC levels but now they've got me wearing scarves and doing some hardcore parkour. Which is cool but I wanted a little more out of Generations."

"So XANA wanted you out of the way, right Aelita?" Isabella asked.

"That's not exactly right." Aelita said. "XANA wanted to use me to draw out my father."

"Why would he do that?" Ash asked.

"Hopper was in hiding after he sent us the data to recreate Lyoko." Jeremy explained. "And XANA knew that as long as Hopper was alive that he would always be a threat to him."

Shadow huffed. "I know the feeling."

"You weren't trying to kill the doctor?" Tails asked.

"Well unless you play Shadow the Hedgehog a certain way." Knuckles said.

"Guys! SEGA says we're not allowed to talk about Shadow the Hedgehog in public." Sonic said. "Don't you know that the series is about me and we should always talk about me?"

"How about Sonic 06?" Howard smirked.

Sonic's eyes widened at that. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Not important." Jeremy stated. "One day, XANA did succeed at throwing Aelita into the digital sea. Hopper showed up and save her."

"GIRL you should not have to be saved by some man." Katniss stated, going back into OOCness. "Girl power! #GURLZBDABESTIEST!"

Everyone just kind of ignored Katniss.

"That's amazing." Amy cooed.

Peeta nodded. "Your father's amazing Aelita."

Aelita smiled. "Yes, he was."

"Was?" Baljeet asked.

"XANA may have not destroyed Hopper the one time he successfully threw Aelita into the Digital Sea but he did manage to destroy Hopper in our final mission to destroy him right after we had freed William." Jeremy explained.

"You destroyed XANA?" Brock asked.

Odd shrugged. "We thought so, but I guess not."

Jeremy nodded. "During that attack XANA had returned."

Amy gasped and stared at Aelita. "But that means..."

"Yes," Aelita sighed. "My father died in vain, in his attempt to destroy his creation."

Everyone's mood darkened at that, it was one of the dirtiest tricks in the book that XANA pulled and now poor Aelita would be left to be angry and OOC and probably be harsh and snarky towards the first girl that even looked at Jeremy and –wait, this is not Evolution. She doesn't have to be that way.

"So what do we do first to make sure this XANA joker goes down?" Shadow asks.

The original warriors, sans the two who were far too busy sucking face, smiled.

"That's what I like to hear!" Odd beamed.

Katniss nodded. "Snowflake gonna pay. #EVENDOEHEAINTSNOWISTILLBEANGRY!"

"We gotta catch this no good, dirty, rotten XANA varmit." Sandy added, speaking for the first time in the chapter because the author forgot she existed and finally remembered she was in the fic.

Ferb smirked. "We shall make sure this cretin will never rear his ugly head again."

Everyone stopped their own confirmations to stare at the green haired Brit.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Almost everyone who wasn't a Phineas and Ferb character said.

Phineas laughed. "Of course he can, he just doesn't do it much."

"Bullshit." Penny growled. "When we had drama I tried to get him to act and he did everything without speaking, I thought he was like Raj over here."

She gestured at the Indian. He opened his mouth to say something but the words fell short, what could he say with all the women in the room. He just held his head down in shame.

"Okay, let's just move on…" Aelita suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Now there's only one thing left to do." Jeremy said.

Gale smirked. "What's that?"

"Swear in to the Lyoko Code of Conduct." The genius confirmed.

"Seriously?" Candace rolled her eyes.

"There's no such thing as the Lyoko Code of Conduct!" Odd shouted.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "There is now, since the author invented it to be the stupidest thing ever."

Odd rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"Everyone place your write hand over your heart and your left on top of your head." Jeremy said.

"This is ridiculous." Brock stated.

"Now everyone repeat after me." Jeremy said.

Everyone gave their murmurs of acceptance to that.

"I pledge allegiance to the Lyoko Warriors, of Kadic Academy and the Lyoko Warriors as a whole."

Everyone did so.

"To promise to withhold all information about the factory, Lyoko and XANA from any and all outsiders,"

Everyone repeated.

"And to always trust in Jeremy as he is always right and can give you all virtual tutus."

Everyone repeated.

"Can he do that?" Sonic whispered to Tails, who shrugged.

"To promise to not pull a William, and not play the hero even though you're a total noob and cannot understand the awesome power of Jeremy being right."

People rolled their eyes at this one but continued.

"And to protect the world from devestation and to unite all the people within our nations."

Ash had the urge to shout at that last line but decided to repeat.

"In the pursuit of a world without danger we say, here we are going far, to save all that we love if we give all we've got we will make it through."

Repeat.

"Here we are like star, shining bright on your world today… make evil go away."

Repeat.

Suddenly a guitar spontaneously appeared in Odd's hands. The purple clad boy shrugged but began to do the small guitar riffs.

"Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all."

Strum of the guitar

Repeat.

"Code Lyoko, be there when you call."

Strum, repeat.

"Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall."

Strum, repeat.

"Code Lyoko, stronger after all."

Strum, repeat.

"And that's it." Jeremy said.

"And that's it." Everyone repeated.

"You can stop now." He said.

"You can stop now."

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

Jeremy steamed and was about to open his mouth again but stopped short as his computer blared.

"Oh my gosh! XANA's attacking!" Jeremy shouted.

Everyone was immediately ready.

"What sector is the tower in?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy looked at the screen and gasped. "I don't believe it, it's in a sector I've never seen before!"

"A new sector?" Odd gaped. "Is that even possible?"

"Not just one new sector several new sectors." Jeremy said.

The holomap shot up and revealed the new map of lyoko. Really it was just a complete circle around the core, you couldn't even really see individualized sectors anymore.

"It didn't look like that last time we here." Candace pointed out.

Odd's eyes widened. "I can't believe it, how many sectors are there Jeremy?"

"Too many to count." Jeremy said.

"Well where's the tower?" Odd asked.

"The Dessert Sector." Jeremy revealed.

Spongebob scratched his head. "Weren't we there last time?"

"Not Desert, Dessert." Jeremy corrected.

"An actual Dessert sector, wow!" Aelita said.

"Everybody get ready, you're about to take the plunge." Jeremy said. "You must protect Aelita at all costs."

Everyone nodded and ran into the elevator.

Ulrich and Yumi were following and Jeremy stopped them.

"Not you two." Jeremy said.

The two gasped.

"But y germy?!" Yumi screamed.

Ulrich nodded. "I 3 2 go 2 Loco it be mah dooty 2 fiyat XANA."

Jeremy sighed. "Fine but only one of you is allowed to go and once one of you gets devirtualized the other goes back."

"Fine since I luv Ulrick mor hii shuld goe."

"Noo, Umi shuld goe." Ulrich insisted.

"No… you should." She said.

"No… you should." He smiled.

And Ulrich and Yumi thus commenced what every generic couple did.

Jeremy ignored them and turned to the computer. His glasses doing the cliché but awesome anime glasses shine thing.

"Scanner…"

"Transfer…"

"Virtualization."

There was a great big flash and everything just changed, their molecules got all rearranged.

**End Chapter.**

**I need to stop referencing theme songs, this was a little more serious than the other chapters and as far as I'm concerned that won't happen again. I think most of the jokes that I slipped in were funny or stupid enough to be satisfactory there. If you're a Sonic fan I'm sure you got a kick out of this one with some of the jokes I pulled just for you. So hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to read and review.**


End file.
